


List of Quotes in "Atemporal"

by Greenedera



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenedera/pseuds/Greenedera
Summary: While writing "Atemporal", I choose to insert some quotes, both from the Musical "The Last Trial" (Последнее испытание) and "Ivory, Blood and Ebony" by Skull_Bearer. Quotes and credits are annotated here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	List of Quotes in "Atemporal"

While writing "Atemporal", I choose to insert some quotes, from:

  * the Musical "The Last Trial" (Последнее испытание)
  * "Ivory, Blood and Ebony" by Skull_Bearer. Quotes and credits are annotated here.



In the same months I started writing "Atemporal", I had just discovered the Musical "The Last Trial", I was listening (like crazy) to it. Some lines of the English adaptation worked their way in the text.

What is “ **The Last Trial** ”? It’s a **musical** about Raistlin Majere which narrates the events of the “Legends” of Dragonlance. The original title is Последнее испытание (poslednee-ispytanie), by Anton Kruglov and Elena Khampira. Written and performed in Russian, the musical has been translated in English, and the Krynnsub team is working on English rhythmic adaptation for all the songs. If you don’t know of it, and you like Dragonlance fandom, go watch it! I suggest this show:[ https://youtu.be/qdcqNA9qb_w ](https://youtu.be/qdcqNA9qb_w)

And, of course, being "Atemporal" set in an Alternative Universe based on the fanfic "Temporal" by Skull_Bearer (part of the " **Ivory, Blood and Ebony** " series), some quotes from it were necessary during some flashbacks and such.

Anyway, here there are all the quotes I inserted in the published chapters of Atemporal.

**QUOTES**

All quotes are annotated here. The authors of the translations and adaptations are the **Krynnsub** **team** and its members. These quotes are intended to paint the Alternative Universe of my fanfiction with some of the beauty and evocative images and emotions that this Musical inspired in my mind. All credit belongs to the authors. 

Chapter 1: 

“like stairs, to be shamelessly climbed” - From “Lord of Nothing”, Act 4 "The Last Trial"

“Shalafi”, Dalamar spat. _-_ From "Ivory, Blood and Ebony"

Chapter 2: 

“creating a better world, one surpassing the old.” - From “Lord of Nothing”, Act 4 "The Last Trial"

Chapters 3-8 

None 

Chapter 9 

“Here she is, the haughty priestess, who fell in love!” _-_ from “Concerning love”, act 3 "The Last Trial"

Chapter 10  


“When the Moon rises, when your God falls asleep, I know that you can hear me…” _-_ from “Seduction”, act 3 "The Last Trial"

“The love-stricken priestess is wrapped around my finger” - from “Concerning love”, act 3 "The Last Trial"

Chapter 11

_Many quotes this time! I liked how the whole “Church of Istar thing" was narrated in the Musical, so I decided to insert many quotes from act 2._

“Look around here, the Kingdom of Good! I am certain Paladine’s wisdom has led us to Istar, where corruption has ceased! This city was built on compassion! Here the lion walks next to the lamb, here Paladine’s light shines on everything! People are happy; the Church protects everyone!” - From “Rapture”, act 2 , The Last Trial 

“the Church asks nations to graze peacefully and blindly, while it takes care of guiding them." - from “Temptation by Compassion”, act 2, The Last Trial 

“What right have the Church to pass judgment so harshly?” - “Crysania’s argument with the Kingpriest”, act 2, The Last Trial 

“Why do you not see the tyrant hiding there beneath piety? Of course, no one's begging on all these bright streets: the jails are crammed full with those too poor to eat.” - "Prosecutor”, act 2, The Last Trial 

“We glorify God through the Church’s righteous deeds. There is no need to question, because the Lord’s will is spoken through the Kingpriest’s voice.” - “Crysania’s argument with the Kingpriest”, act 2, The Last Trial 

“I know you think you have the answers, and surely faith does make you stronger.” - Meeting in the Chronicler’s chamber, The Last Trial 

“You are fearless, and your soul is pure as the first snow,” - Meeting in the Chronicler’s chamber, The Last Trial 

“Why would I conceal the whole truth from my ally? It's better you know all, there's no need to lie" - "Prosecutor”, act 2, The Last Trial 

“Which of us got himself imprisoned in Istar?” - Chasm between brothers, act 3, The Last Trial 

Chapter 12

None

Chapter 13

"I'm the one who planted this weed of passion! Coaxing it to grow as I poured poison!"- "Concerning Love”, act 3, The Last Trial 

Chapter 17

All KingPriest's speech - from "Aria of the Kingpriest", act 2 and from “Mass”, act 2 

Chapter 18

“Raistlin... I am scared… and I don’t know where I stand. The temple floor shakes beneath me…” _\- from “Weeping on Istar”, act 2_

“If only I could keep a small fragment of faith in this hour...” _\- from “Weeping on Istar”, act 2_

“Forgive us, Lord! Your wrath is righteous… But who do we follow if the shepherd is blind? And who will lead on if there is no shepherd…” _\- from “Temptation by compassion”, act 2_

You’re still expecting an explanation, aren’t you?” - from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

“Same old story… “- from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

“You thickhead! - from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

“Ah! I see! I’m so stupid!“ he growled. - from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

_“_ Everything’s as usual _…_ \- from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

“Don't’ worry, my brother. I won’t be a nuisance to you anymore.” - from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

“Well, too bad. Here I thought you’d help me.” - from " _Chasm between brothers_ ," act 3 

Chapter 19, 20  


None

Chapter 21

“Lord, give me the strength. Help me to bring him back. Agony and death I take upon myself, In darkness, all alone...“ >> from " _Sacrifice"_ , act 4 

From Skull bearer’s fiction “Ivory, Blood and Ebony series,” Raistlin’s Test:

> _The old man smiled. “I am Fistandantilus. I think you’ve heard of me.”_
> 
> _“I have. Fistandantilus, most powerful of the magi who have ever lived”_
> 
> _“I am” he said. The ancient_ _archmage_ _laughed. “Watching the reactions of the apprentices always amuses me; it happens each time. Yes, youngling, you are taking your Test. Tell me, how do you think you’ve done this far?”_

I’ll make you rue this heinous error!” - from “Crysania’s argument with the King-Priest,” act 2 

Chapter 22

“Paladine does not wish the deaths of those you hate. from “Crysania’s argument with the King-Priest,” act 2 

Leave your demons behind and cross through! - from “Rapture,” act 2 

The kingdom of heaven welcomes those who seek forgiveness! So, accept heaven’s grace! - from “Rapture,” act 2 

But I’m the only one who can cross his dark path… - from “Rapture,” act 2 

“Repent before it is too late! Listen to the voice of God! - from “Meeting in the chronicler’s chambers,” act 1 

But I’m the only one who can cross his dark path… from “Pray,” act 1. 

Chapter 23

None

Chapter 24

“I am the dome of the skies” from “Veiled Isis,” act 4 

“I am the depths of the earth” from “Veiled Isis,” act 4 

“My faces are countless” from “Veiled Isis,” act 4 

“I am the cold tomb awaiting for you, little mage” from “Veiled Isis,” act 4 

“Yet, between fear and faith, hope and failure, there is only one choice, your one step” from “Veiled Isis,” act 4 

“Come to me. Be here with me” from “Meeting Takhisis,” act 4 

Chapter 25

None

Chapter 26

"It’s easy to make up a great goal, the kind that mobs adore" - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

"Are we not lying to these trusting people?" - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

"Believe me, Caramon, there will be no lies here." - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

"All that they need, the war will provide!" - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

"A deed for heroes, An excuse for thugs... to the young, we’ll promise glory in battle. A hope for paupers, food for the starving. Each of them will find what he’s seeking." - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

"War will give them everything!" - from “Wizard’s army”, act 3 

Chapter 27

"DANCE WITH DEATH, MY SILLY LITTLE GOD" - from "Veiled Isis", act 4 

Chapter 28

None

Chapter 29

"You are stronger and purer than me. You remain faithful to yourself; your purpose is great!" - from “Oath of devotion,” act 3

"I shall be worthy of you! I shall show you what a daughter of holy Paladine can do!” - from “Oath of devotion,” act 3

“Promise me, promise to hold me to the highest standard I can  achieve! ” - from “Oath of devotion,” act 3

“Together, we will soar like two wings!” - from “Trial by Fire,” act 3

“Together, we will forge the key to a better world.” - from “Trial by Fire,” act 3

***

Other quotes will be posted here as the new chapters of "Atemporal" are released.

"Raistlin Majere discovering about the Musical" on my deviantart page


End file.
